The Lost Hero: Annabeth's Story
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: In The Lost Hero, they focus on Leo, Piper and Jason. What about the original characters? This Annabeth's journey to find Percy. Where does she go on her quest? What clues does she find? Who does she reunite with on the way?
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hello! I'm Presley. I've just read The Lost Hero, after finishing every Percy Jackson book, and during that time I completely fell in love with the character Percy Jackson. I'm some what disappointed that Rick Riordan isn't exactly going to keep him as a main character, and after reading The Lost Hero, I don't have a great feeling about Percy being any of the Seven Half-Bloods who shall answer the call, and it makes me sad.

During The Lost Hero, everyone is focused on Leo, Jason and Piper, as they should. But I want to know what happened with Annabeth's quest to find Percy. What was really going on behind her eyes? A daughter of Athena couldn't have possibly had no clue where someone was behind held. This wasn't just another disappearance at Camp Half-Blood.

Needless to say: This story revolves around Annabeth's quest to find the man who has her heart. There will be spoilers, and I will mention some parts of the actual story so you'll be able to have a rough time-line tied into it also.

Hopefully this lives up to what I expect out of it as a devoted fan.

**Read and Review** if you like it. Which I think you will. (:


	2. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's Story: Chapter 1**

Annabeth laid in her bed, listening to her brothers and sisters go over another strategy on how to help the Hephaestus cabin track down their demented dragon. It was pointless. The dragon could only be controlled by Beckendorf. Everything they had tried to do was failing miserably. Not to mention the hope of the entire Hephaestus cabin was torn to pieces because of this so called 'curse' that was plaguing them.

Her back was to the rest of the cabin. For being the leader of the Athena cabin, Annabeth got her own section in the back right. Her bed was queen sized apposed to the regular twin bunk beds that lined the walls. Since she had her bed up against the wall in the back corner, she had more space to herself, and an amazing view of the night sky because of an open window that took up almost the entire wall her bed was on. She found herself staring at it for hours if she had a lot on her mind. The past few nights were no exception.

She heard her brothers and sisters start putting all of their blue prints and things away. She heard them all go to their respective bunks, as someone turned out the light.

"Goodnight Annabeth," A faint voice said. The voice held sadness and worry. Annabeth couldn't tell if it was for her, or for Percy.

"Thanks Isabelle, I appreciate it," Annabeth said without moving. She tried to make her voice sound lighter, less dim, but it wasn't even a small improvement.

She heard a sigh escape Isabelle's lips before her footsteps started to go away from Annabeth. The creaky old wood let Annabeth know when Isabelle was far enough away. She sat up as quietly as she could. Her bed didn't make a noise as she shuffled around. She arranged her pillows and her backpack so that she had a good enough outline of a body that if a sleepy sibling looked over, they would think she was still there.

Annabeth reached under her mattress and pulled out a red jacket, that must have been at least a size too big and pulled it on over her head, inhaling the scent that lingered on it. She closed her eyes to fight back the tears that were pulling to escape. She pulled on her shoes.

By standing on her bed, she was taller than the window, and all it was that had to be done was a quick leap and out of the cabin she went. She had to double check that no one was walking around inside of her cabin before she snuck around the back. The last thing she needed was one of them to be following her, or telling everyone else what she was doing.

She also had to be on the look out for the not so friendly Harpies that loomed around the grounds at night, keeping watch for Chiron. She had to make it from Cabin Six to Cabin Three without anyone spotting her.

As she passed by the cabins, she had to make sure that she was either dodging their view, or their lights weren't on. The only real problem was getting around Demeter's cabin. The Apollo kids have been tormenting the Demeter kids for making vines and grass grow on their feet as they play basketball, so Apollo has been trying to get them back. Demeter's cabin is afraid of the tricks Apollo's cabin might play, so they've set some very weird plants around their cabin for safe measures.

Annabeth made sure she watched where she stepped, making sure she didn't trip over some of the oversized Venus fly traps and the flowers that would rattle, alerting the Demeter cabin of an intruder. Luckily Demeter's kids weren't the brightest tulips in the garden. They left the plants out in the open, so it was easy for Annabeth to avoid.

Demeter's cabin was the only real one that would give Annabeth any problems. The next two cabin's were Zeus and Hera's. Hera being married to Zeus, and being the goddess of marriage, wouldn't have any children with a mortal, only with Zeus. Due to the pact the Big Three made, Zeus has only one child that anyone knows about. Thalia, and she wouldn't be here.

Annabeth felt a pang in her chest. She missed Thalia. After she had left to join Artemis and her Hunters, everything was different for Annabeth. She felt like her last friend had sort of abandoned her. Especially now.

The flutter of wings made Annabeth snap out of her thoughts. Her heart beat sped up. The Harpies at camp were lethal. They would pick your skin clean off of your bones if they caught you out of your bunk at night. The sound came from above her. She took a deep breath and looked up.

It was only a stupid crow. How a crow got through the magic barrier, she had no idea. She glared at it before turning back to her path. She ran silently between the gap between Demeter and Hera's cabins, making sure that she missed the last few plants.

Her hand ran across the cool marble that held Hera's cabin together, and when she placed her hand against the back of the fireplace, her hand received a jolt of heat that she wasn't expecting. She pulled her hand away quickly and silently cursed in Ancient Greek. She guessed that Hera just did that on purpose. She wouldn't have put it passed the goddess.

Zeus's cabin was next. That's the only thing that separated her from her goal. She ran to the edge of the cabin and stopped. She looked around the corner. She saw from a distance, a feather hanging out of one of the, apparently hungry, Venus fly traps. So much for that crow.

Annabeth rushed to the other side of the gap, making sure that she was even more stealthy than before. Behind Zeus and Hera's cabins, the need wasn't as great. They had an open gap in front of them. The other cabins all sat across from other ones, which meant if one of their housemen was to get up and see Annabeth from a distance, they might have sounded the monster alarm, thinking it was an intruder.

She whipped the little sweat there was on her forehead off. She was safe for now. She let out a breath she hadn't noticed was in her throat.

Turning around, she put her foot on the third log from the top of the cabin, and hoisted herself into the open window.

As soon as she was in the cabin, the smell of a fresh ocean breeze filled her nose. She inhaled deeply. It reminded her so much of him, it was almost too much pain. Too much pain to stand being in Cabin Number Three. The Poseidon cabin. Percy's Cabin.

She tightened the jacket around herself, trying to fight back the urge to let the tears flow. This was against the camp rules. No camper of another god or goddess is allowed to spend the night in a cabin that wasn't their own. It was an insult to your parent. Like their cabin wasn't good enough.

Something in her gut told her that Athena and Poseidon wouldn't mind under these circumstances. Especially since Percy wasn't in the cabin with her.

She sat on his bed. One of the only ones that were used now a days. Tyson was busy helping his father and the rest of the gods, building weapons and whatnot. The fountain in the corner of the room was restored. It was a giant sea shell, with a barnacle incrusted water spout that was spewing water into the shell. It made the room smell even more of the ocean, which just brought back hurtful memories of her boyfriend. Her best friend.

Annabeth laid back against his pillow. She stared up at the ceiling and watched as the water pattern rippled across it. She turned her head to the side, seeing the pictures they had taken over all of their years together.

One of them with Tyson: His corn dog was being demolished, and the cotton candy he had previously ingested was all over his face.

Another with Chiron and some of his cousin's who had decided to show up at camp, looking for directions. That was a pretty good time at camp. They made us all forget about everything bad that was happening, if only for a moment. The picture had Chiron being tackled by his two Cousin's, Martian and Jefferson, who were desperate to be in the picture. Percy and Annabeth were just laughing.

His head was turned up and his mouth was open in mid laugh. His eyes were squinted, but you could still see the intense green shining through. She missed him so much. More than she missed Luke, even. Luke was gone, and never coming back. Still, Percy was out there. If he could defeat Kronos, he wasn't going to go down that easily.

This gave her more hope than she could even believe. He was still out there. He had to be.

For some reason, she felt closer to Percy now. She couldn't sleep in her own bed after he left. She had to be in his bed for her to feel like everything was close to being right. She was calm, like the atmosphere in the room was made for her to be lulled to sleep.

She slowly closed her eyes, and within seconds. She was asleep...

**AN: **This is just a start. I know it's not much yet, but it'll be great soon. (:

VVVVVVVVREVEIWVVVVVVV


	3. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's Story: Chapter Two.**

Have you ever had a dream where you were falling? Falling into an endless void for some odd reason that isn't being forewarned. Well, that's how Annabeth's dream started. She was falling out of the sky with nothing below her that she could see. She was terrified, but her screams wouldn't come out. It was as if she was mute, or her vocal cords had been taken away from her.

That's when she saw the ground and the gorge. It looked like it was solid rock, hitting it from this altitude would surly end her life. She was going to miss the ledge, and go straight to the bottom. This had to be the end for her. No one was going to be able to stop her from smashing into the jagged rocks below.

From her judging distance, she was about a second away from splattering on the floor. That was until her body jerked to a stop and she was positioned with her feet facing down. She couldn't grasp what was going on. Her feet were set level for the ground, and whatever force caught her, had stopped holding her up.

Her mind had already braced her body for the fall that was surly about to follow, but nothing happened. She stayed stationary. As if there was a clear platform holding her up.

That's when she noticed where she was.

There actually was a platform under her feet. The area around her seemed to be blown into perspective by an unnatural gust of wind. A one story building formed on the rock that the platform was attached to. The sign above it read 'Grand Canyon Views' and had kindergarten paintings along the walls, trying to make it look like a replica of the Grand Canyon. She was standing on what they called the Sky Look.

"What in the Gods...?" Annabeth spoke. She moved her hand to her throat, noticing that her voice had started to work again.

"It's a great view, is it not?" Someone spoke from behind her. A very feminine voice that Annabeth had to cringe at. She knew the voice. It was the last one that she wanted to hear right now.

"It'd be better if there was a point to me being here," Annabeth said. She wanted to make the hate leak through as best as she could. She turned around and saw the goddess. She was wearing a sun dress that went down past her knees, that was white and gold. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with a few strands hanging down in her face.

"Of course there is a point, you wretched little demigod," Hera said, glaring. Then her expression turned into a smirk, "If you want to leave, just say the word. I did bring you here for a reason. I believe I have a lead on where your little boyfriend is."

Annabeth's heart sank, "Did you take him?"

"I said I had a lead, not the answers," Hera picked at her finger nails, as if she was getting bored with the subject. Her image flickered, and a look of urgency went across the goddess's face. "The lead will bring you right here. Tomorrow, around noon, you must be here. There will be three demigods, but only one is your priority. It's a man, and he will only have one shoe on. He is your biggest lead to where your little boyfriend is, daughter of Athena."

"Will he know where Percy is?" Annabeth asked. Her voice wouldn't come out fast enough. The goddess was fading with her dream. "Why're you fading?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Hera said. Then she flickered out. Annabeth sat on the Sky Look. She held her head in her hands and tried to breathe. She had to get to the Grand Canyon before noon tomorrow. That's across the country...

Annabeth snapped out of her dream and shot up. The morning light was just starting to rise, making the sky look like it was dyed a bright pink and intense orange. She had to go talk to Chiron.

Her breathing was back to normal. She hadn't even noticed that her breathing was more of panting. She slipped out of Cabin 3 and out into the court yard.

The Apollo children were all getting up. It seemed as though they would rise with the sun, just like their father. It made Annabeth wonder if Thalia and the Hunters all slept during the day, and rose with the moon. She heard a few of the Demeter kids rummaging around in their cabin, as well as the Hephaestus kids.

The Hephaestus kids were grabbing some gear and dragging it outside of their Cabin. Annabeth saw a few metal nets, something that looked like a tracking device, and a barrel that had "Tabasco Sauce" in black letters.

She shook her head and kept walking, letting her normally messy hair, move to it's rightful side of her head. Gravity, apparently, was more intent on sending her hair everywhere.

The Big House had all of it's lights on, and surly Chiron would have been up by now. She went up the steps of the front porch, and was greeted by a giant Centaur. He gave Annabeth a warm smile, but it quickly faded when he noticed the look of distraught on her face.

"Come inside, Annabeth. I feel we have much to talk about."

She followed him into the house. She avoided the vines and all of the Dionysus swag that crowded the main hallway. She went straight into the living room, and sat down on the purple couch. While she was making her way around the stuff, Chiron had compacted into his wheelchair, so he could be eye level with Annabeth.

She explained about her dream with Hera.

Chiron had a nervous look on his face, "It seems as though the right time has surfaced. Annabeth, there is something I feel you should know... Hera has been captured and hidden in some location that isn't even known to the gods. Zeus is furious. He actually shut down Olympus. All the gods have been ordered to stay there until Hera is returned. As if that was actual punishment for them."

He tried to add a hint of hope to the end. It wasn't working.

"He closed Olympus... But that isn't possible! He can't just decide something that drastic," She stated, getting out of her seat. She started walking towards the door, but turned back to him.

"He's the god of gods, Annabeth. He can do whatever he well pleases," Chiron spoke softly.

He could probably feel how she felt. Completely on edge and nervous. Closing Olympus was completely shutting her off from the world she had grown accustomed to. She had spent almost the entire summer going to Olympus for designs and blueprints. She had seen her mother so many times, and actually made a friend with a minor god or two. She was being cut off from all of them. Maybe that was why she hadn't gotten any help from her mother on finding Percy. If the cloud was closed, how would they get dreams with help or guidance?

"There's nothing you can do, my girl." Chiron said, wheeling a little more towards her. She didn't move, she just focused on the floor in front of her.

"We can go get Hera. She has to be in the U.S. How can everyone be oblivious to her disappearing. Someone has to have a logical idea," She told him.

"No. They have informed me that Hera had gone by herself. No one knows where she could have gone. One or two might have an idea, but it's not enough to go on. Besides, the gods are powerless to be saved by other gods. That's why we have heroes," Chiron said gently.

"Then let me go!" Annabeth pleaded. The sooner she found Hera, the faster she could get some answers.

"Do you remember your dream? A boy with one shoe, he must be the key to finding Percy. You cannot go on a quest in the wrong direction. You must go to the Grand Canyon," Chiron said.

"I don't want this to be the wrong quest though. It's just as easy to skip the middle step and get to Hera on my own."

"On your own? My child, have you ever seen a quest be completed on it's own? You would need help. But, I do not think this is your quest to take. Hera wouldn't give you information that wasn't important. You know as well as I that when a god or goddess is trapped, their power starts to dwindle down to none."

"So I'm going to the Grand Canyon?" Annabeth asked with annoyance in her voice. The last thing she wanted to do was save the evil goddess of marriage. Her way of being a hag weren't lost in her prison, obviously. She rolled her eyes. This was her least favorite goddess. Along with Percy, and Thalia. They had all had mishaps with the queen.

"I believe so. I suggest you take someone from the Iris cabin, they seem to be best with the Pegasus. Other than Percy, of course."

Annabeth cringed. She turned on her heel and left while uttering, "I'll be gone by noon."

**AN: **How'd you like it? (: More action to come next chapter.

VVVV**PLEASE**VVVV


End file.
